Im Coming
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: Skipper has a strange dream about a ghost that only knows 2 words- I m coming- will the penguins find out what is going on and stop it- or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1 Dreaming

**Here is a scary like story for those who like them- and its not super scary, probably mild :D**

_Skipper stared at the dark room around him, it was as if he was in a dark abyss of some sort. He then heard a whisper that echoed saying "I`m coming". Confusion swirled in him, where was he and what was going on?_

_He then felt a gust of wind and when it vanished his flipper stinged. Of course he couldn`t see it- so he bravely got his other flipper and put it atop his other one. He screamed, for he couldnt feel his flipper, instead a river of blood was pooling on it. What was this gust of wind? he thought._

_Skipper had a feeling that someone or something was watching him, he looked up and saw a ghost that looked exactly like him, except he wass green and had red eyes that peirced into Skippers soul._

_He then heard it whisper again "I`m coming. Another gust of wind came by, and before Skipper could react, his heart stopped beating_.

**_so that was the 1st chapter- the others will be longer defiantly and so I hope you read on, coming up see what Skippers reaction is to his dream- PlEAsE ReVIew!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Bothering

**here is chapter 2! thanks for the reviews!**

**SKIPPERS POV**

I woke up and made sure my heart was still beating- was it a dream, vision what? I thought. I looked around the room- the sun was coming throught the windows so I reckoned to just get up. None of the other penguins were in the HQ so I went outside. I then saw the other penguins swimming and excercising.

"Skippah, this is the 1st time Ive seen you be the last one up!" Private whined in his british accent.

"Yes, Skipper what was going on?" Kowalski asked.

""It was nothing, what time is it?" I asked.

"Skipper stop trying to change the subject, what was going on?" Kowalski asked.

I sighed and gave up, I told them about the dream that I had. When I was done there was a complete silence.

"Well, we might as well continue training" Kowalski said nervously. I nodded, knowing that was probably best.

**THIRD PERSON**

After training they all went inside to have lunch.

"Hey guys!" Marlene said excitedly.

"HEY!" Skipper said excitedly "dude" Skipper added boringly and then loked down at his fish bowl.

Marlene then asked Skipper what was wrong.

"Nothing" Skipper said then took a sip from his mug.

_I doubt it_ Marlene thought _Skipper never calls me dude_.

Skipper then abruptly sttod up and walked out of the HQ (to who knows where).

"What is his problem?" Marlene asked the other penguins.

"He had a dream that bothered him- enough to make him distracted during training and be the last one up" Kowalski said.

"What was the dream?" Marlene asked suspicously, wondering if it was even a good idea to know what it was.

The penguins then told Marlene as much as they remebered of the dream, and Marlene still understood it.

"Why does that bother him?" Marlene asked.

"Who knows" Kowalski said.

Just then Skipper plopped down the fish bowl entrance and scurried to the TV with a surprised look on his face.

"Skippah, what is go-" Private started but was quickly interuppted by Skipper shushing him. Then Skipper turned the TV onto the news channel.

**OOOOH what do you think he wants to see on the news- find out in the next chapter- and PLEaSe ReVIeW**


	3. Chapter 3 News

**here is chapter 3! enjoy**

"It appears that there have been rumors of strange sightings in the water- sir have you anything to say for being a witness?" Chuck Charles asked.

"Well, it was very shiny out so my friends decided to go fishing" the man started "then after a while, it suddenly got foggy and we couldnt see anything except fo this creature that i luckly got to take a picture of."

The man then showed a picture that was showed fog and a creature that lokoed like Skipper except for that he had red eyes and he was a see through green.

"That looks like you Skippah!" Private said- followed by a shush from Skipper (again).

"We heard him whisper "I`m coming" and then everything went completely white. After a while I woke up on the beach and the boat and fish were gone" the man said.

"So what about your friends?" Chuck Charles asked.

"Oh, well they were next to me- they were dead with blood on them and a HUGE cut also" the man said.

"Um... you heard it here first this is Chuck Charles reporting" Chuck said nervously.

Skipper then turned off the Tv and there was so much silence that not even a lifeless item dared to move.

"I`m going to sleep" Skipper said breaking the silence. On Skippers way to his bed Kowalski created a plan in his mind.

**Coming up, see what was Kowlaskis plan and see if they do HEHEHEHEH- PLeASe rEvIEw! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Idea

**chapter 4 is up! yay- love it and- HAPPY LIFE DAY!**

"Wait Skipper, before you go to sleep I want to tell you an idea" Kowalski said making Skipper stop and think for a moment.

_Why would I want to listen to the idea?_ Skipper thought _I know it has to do with capturing the creature and I dont want them to do it_!

"Oh come on Skipper, it wouldnt hurt to listen" Marlene whined.

Since Skipper had something for Marlene he sighed and listened to Kowalskis plan.

Kowalski then told them the plan: they would go on a ship (a pirate like one :D) and go in the middle of the ocean. On the ship, would be traps that a powerful enough to trap the creature. When the creature comes- he will go in the trap and then when the fog goes away, and then they could find out what this creature was up to.

"Yeah Kowalski, last time I checked, that is what everyone was thinking" Skipper said and rolled his eyes.

"That just means it`s more of an accurate choice then" Kowalski argued back.

"Fine" Skipper said "lets go."

"Can I come with?" Marlene asked.

"Yes you can come but the lemurs will be way too much trouble- now lets get ready" Skipper said.

They thought this was the beginning of a journey but instead it hasnt started...

**And that was this chapter- coming up see what will happen and if they find the creature- pLEAse ReVIEw **


	5. Chapter 5 The Trail

**here is the next chapter and there is a big cliff hanger! MAHAHAHAHAHA!**

It was extremely hot- both Marlene and the penguins were sweating hard. Except for Skipper- who was at the front of the ship looking through a telescpoe and was too bothered to worry about heat.

"Instead of being scared, I am excited to find the fog because I am sure it`s cooler in there" Private said. Everyone nodded in agreement- except for Skipper, who wasnt paying attention to them.

"Skipper will you relax? You wont find him that way, he`ll probbably get suspicious and wont come" Marlene complained to Skipper.

"Well I want to find this guy and I wont stop until I do" Skipper said back not evening turning his head towards them.

"Marlene is right" Kowalski said "just relax, it`ll be fine, we`ll find him."

Skipper rolled his eyes and looked ahead. He squinted his eyes as in the distance was a sea of fog and in the fog was a speck of green that would flicker. Skipper knew exactly what this was and went to everyone else and shushed them.

Then everyone couldnt see as the fog covered everything.

Where Skipper used to stand before the fog came was the creature witrh the red eyes and the green see through body- and loked like Skipper, almost as if he was a clone.

They then heard him whisper "I`m coming" and he then drew out a sword that was so sharp, it made everyone already feel pain in their stomachs.

Then a light that was so intense- it made everyone faint.

After a while, everyone woke up and they were still on the boat and on the water.

"Is everyone alright?" Kowalski asked. Everyone nodded yes.

"Wait" Marlene said "where is Skipper?"

"Look" Private said and pointed to a trail of green footprints.

The green footprints were next to a trail of blood- and both trails led to the edge of the ship.

Rico then gave Kowalski a DNA device. Kowalski bent down did the test and gave an answer.

"This blood belongs to Skipper" he said.

Everyone looked at horror- for not did they just loose the creature but also- Skipper, and all they had left of him was a trail of his blood.

**So did you like it? big cliffhanger i know- MAHAHAHAHA coming up- see what the penguins and Marlene decide to do and what happened to Skipper while everyone was doing there thing...**


	6. Chapter 6 Ghost Goop

**here is the next chapter- FYI: there is only the penguins and Marlene in this one the NEXT one will have Skipper- eNjOy!**

"Is Skipper" Private paused and gulped "dead?"

"Negative" Kowalski said "he is still alive because the DNA device says it." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Wait, but where is he- isnt he captured by the creature?" Marlene asked. Everyone held their breath again.

"Yes" Kowalski answered "but we can still find him."

"How?" Private asked "their tracks lead to the water, so the tracks would just get washed away."

"Well, whem the fog came, I noticed the green light and it was too big to be the creature which means he has a ship" Kowalski said "and if the creature leaves tracks and the ship is the same 'type' of ghost, that means the ship will leave a green trail."

"Oh" Rico said tthen added "rhgg ifh stge orf" (well the ship tracks would be in the water too).

"Maybe so" Kowalski said "but the ship has more power or ghost goo in this case- so the tracks will survive longer, in fact I see some in that direction." Kowalski then pointed west, and he was right, there was a green trail of ghost goo. If they wanted to get Skipper back- they just had to follow the track, but they would have to be very quiet and sneaky.

They then started to follow the trail of green ghost goop.

While they were doing that something entirely different was happening on the ship that was owned by the creature...

**So that was the chapter- yes it was short but they will get long- PLeASe ReVIeW**


	7. Chapter 7 Blood on the Wall

**here is the next chapter and it only has Skipper in it not the other penguins FYI ;)**

Skippers POV

I woke up and breathed heavily. I looked aaround me, where was I? The room was like a prison sell except there were no bars. I then noticed that in front of me was the creature with a sword that was smothered in blood. In his other flipper was blood too, in which he used the blood to write on the wall. He then wrote HELLO. i then realized that he was writing on the walls because he could only _say_ 2 words- IM COMING. I also thought why he was writing in blood- and whos blood.

Then a sharp pain came in my stomach I looked at it and saw a ginormous cut that was still bleading heavily.

"Why did you capture me?" I asked angrily. He then walked over to me and scraped more blood, making me scream. He went over to the wall and wrote BECAUSE I HAVE TOO.

"Why do you have too?" I asked "and why do you look like me?"

He again walked over to me and got some blood and went back to the wall. He then wrote THE ANSWER IS THE SAME FOR BOTH.

"Well what is the answer?" I asked impatiently.

He got more blood and wrote something that made my eyes widen and made me faint- and right when I fainted, the creature disappeared, leaving the answer on the wall saying:

I AM YOUR SPIRIT

**Sorry if this chapter was short it will be longer- coming up some more thrillers MAHAHAHAHA- PlEAsE RevEIw**


	8. Chapter 8 Skipper as Stone

here is the next chapter!

"There it is" Private said pointing to the ship, they were right next to the ship.

"Okay let`s go in" Kowalski said. Kowalski then led everyone onto the deck. They all hid behind barrels.

"You would think that someone who had a ship also had a crew" Marlene whispered to the other penguins.

"rhgth fjg gy gih gkgio" Rico said (well he is incredibly powerful).

Everyone nodded. "Rico goggles" Kowalski said. Rico then gave Kowalski some goggles to help him see through walls.

After a while, kowalski found a stone like room with Skipper chaind up.

"There he is" Kowalski said "follow me."

Everyone then secretly followed him to the room. After a while with the window screws they noiselessly got in and saw Skipper fainted in the chains.

"I thought you said that he was alive" Private whispered to Kowalski.

"He is, look, he is breathing" Kowalski said pointing to Skippers cut chest.

Skippers eyes suddenly snapped opened (wide) and stared ahead. Then his black feathers turned into a bit of a dark grey. Kowalski went over and touched.

"It`s stone" Kowalski said carefully.

"How did he turn half stone?" Private asked.

"Guys, you may want to take a look at this" Marlene said and pointed to the blood writing on the wall- and everyones eyes grew wide as they saw the sentence I AM YOUR SPIRIT.

**THat was the other chapter hope you liked it- coming up- see what happens to MARLENE. MAHAHAHAHAH!- PLeASe RevIEW**


	9. Chapter 9 Marlene

**here is the next chapter- eenjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

Marlenes POV

I had no idea were I was. I cant beleive Rico and Private agreed to Kowalskis plan. I remember it all perfectly...

FLASHBACK-

The ship suddenly stopped at an old stone house, we knew that the ghost would come back to check on Skipper so we all climbed out of the window and hid behind more barrels.

We watched as the ghost dragged the fainted half stone Skipper off the ship and into the house.

"Okay here is the plan" Kowalski whispered "we all go into the house and seperate to look for Skipper and possible information that could lead us to something."

"Kowalski, why would we do _that_!?" I asked trying to whisper and not shout "I dont want to walk alone in a scary haunted house I`ve never been in berfore!"

"Yes, but it will help find things faster and we have 4 walkie-talkies if there are emergencies" Kowalski said and then passed out the walkie-talkies.

Rico and Private were agreeing with Kowalski, which I found ridiculous.

We then went are seperate ways and searched for Skipper and/or clues.

END OF FLASHBACK

I rolled my eyes at the thought of the flashback, I then kept on walking in the dark haallway. Not to mention I dont even know where I am.

then I fell on the floor through a big thud._ Rico_ I thought _what part of undercover do you not understand_?

I got up and noticed a door ahead of me, and someone was in there becasue there was light coming through the bottom slits. the light showed me that the door was white and something was oozing from the top.

I tip-toed over to it as quietly as possible and touched the red liguid. _Blood_ I thought _and it`s fresh_! I then knew where Skipper was.

I thought about telling the other penguins but the walkie-talkie would create noise, and I was undercover, so I had to be alone on this one.

I looked through the bottom slit and saw no green light, which ment he wasnt in there. I quietly went into the room and closed the door (so that if the ghost came in he wouldnt be suspicious).

There was no one there, not even Skipper. I knew that they were in here because of the fresh blood on the door.

_Wait a second_ I thought and looked at the middle of the room.

I remembered Skippers black feathers turning into stone. Plus there in the middle of the room was a statue in the shape of Skipper standing straight with his right flipper saluting. Skipper was now all the way stone. I noticed his chest moved a little though._ If he is stone how can he breath_? I thought.

I realized what it meant, his heart was beatin because when it moved, it was in the shape of his heart.

I then felt a heat as if someone was staring at me. It couldnt be Skipper because he was staring straight ahead. Then I saw a shadow getting bigger, which means it was moving closer to me. It was in the shape of a penguin so I thought it was Kowalski, Rico or Private. That was, until I saw a green flicker reflecting of the walls.

I gulped and stood still. I tried to breath as steadily as I could. I then felt a chill on my shoulder, no texture like slime or anything, just chills and I saw the gren flipper. Which made me want this to be a bad dream even_ more_.

Then there was the sound of a sword drawing out of its pocket. I then screamed at the top of my lungs...

**Oooooh what do you think happened to Marlene- coming up- see what happens to Marlene and see if the penguins heard her- PLeASe RevIEw!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Magic Dust

**Here is the next chapter and thanks for the reviews =)**

"Was that Marlene?" Kowalski asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, I think so, but where is she?" Private asked.

"I dgso ijfd" Rico said and shrugged (I dont know).

The 3 penguins were running in their hallways, unaware that their hallways connected.

"well,everyone should try and find ea-" Kowalski started but got interuppted by bumping into Private and Rico.

"That was easy" Pri vate said "so how are we going to find Marlene?"

"With my tracker system, Rico" Kowalski said and Rico gave him a tracker then started to try and track down Marlene the best they could, they were a litlle nervous because they could run into something scary. Of course they _could_ run into something scary, Marlene _is_ in something scary.

Marlenes POV

I was laying there on the floor, I didnt look at the ghost, instead, I looked at my stomach. There was a huge cut going diagonal and it was hard to breath without hurting myself.

_It looked like he was going to stab me, and kill me_ I thought _so why did he just cut me_?

I looked up and saw Skipper holding the creatures flipper, he mustve made the cut instead of a stab because of Skipper.

Skipper was back to normal, who knows how, but that didnt matter. Skipper still had the big cut on his stomach, on his back, and on his head.

Skipper then flipped the creature and threw him to the wall. We then ran out of the room.

"Where is everyone else?" Skipper asked.

"I dont know, last I saw them was on the boat!" I answered, remebering Kowalskis rediculious plan.

We then ran into the other penguins. _That is what I call luck_ I thought.

Somehow the floor under Private disappeared and Private fell down. We all followed so we wouldnt lose anyone again.

We all looked around, the room was completely empty except for a purple and black circle that looked like magic dust. Kowalski then picked it up.

"What is this?" Kowalski asked.

"Where is Skipper?" I asked.

We then looked around and saw the creature with his sword up to Skippers neck, since he couldnt really speak it was hard to understand what he was doing.

I noticed then, that the creature was looking at the ball. The creature was wanting to trade Skipper with the ball, or else he would kill Skipper...

**There that was this chapter, coming up see why the creature wants this purple ball- PLeasE REvIEw**


	11. Chapter 11 Green Shadow

**Here is the next chapter, I apoligize for the long wait!**

Skippers POV

I was too nervous to look at my friends faces, I didnt want to see the horror in their eyes. Instead, I looked at the knife at my neck. I could already feel the sharp edge on my feathers.

I then noticed that Marlene was coming closer with the ball in here hands. _Don`t do it Marlene_ I thought _don`t do it_. But of course she did and and the ghost let me go. I then knocked the ball of magic dust out of hand and acrosss the romm and then kicked him in the face.

"Go out through that window" I said "I`ll catch up."

While they left i grabbed the ball and then went after them. We went on the boat and left.

Privates POV

When we saw that we seemed safe I spoke up.

"Skippah, what does that ball do? I asked.

"The ball is what gives him a strong power" he said, we were all breathing very hard.

We all ate and then went to sleep. I was to scared to fall asleep but Skipper helped calm me down.

"Everything will be alright" he said.

When everyone was asleep i tried and closed my eyes. Until i saw a green shadow that automatically told me that things wont be alright.

**I know it was short but the next one will be longer! PLeAse ReviEw and dont forget to look at my poll!**


	12. Chapter 12 Lightning

**Here is the next chapter, Hooray!**

Privates POV

"Ahhhh" I screamed as I suddenly felt a grasp around my leg and pulled me off the boat.

Everyone woke up right when they heard me scream. But it was too late, I was already gone.

The spirit brought me to the bottom of the ocean and pulled out his sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kowalski`s POV

Fear struck into me as Private disappeared in the fog. I watched as Skipper jumped off into the water. I started to relax until I heard the thunder and lightning struck in the deep colored clouds.

The tides became stronger. Marlene, Rico, and I had to hang on and waited for Skipper and Private to come but they never appeared. For both of them were taken by the spirit.

Suddenly, an idea struck. "Lightning, that's it, the answer is lightning" I yelled with rain pouring on me.

**oooh, what do you think Kowalski ment? Sorry if it was short, and i promise the next one will come sooner. pLEAse ReVIew**


	13. Chapter 13 Blood and Ideas

**sorry i have been soooooo busy here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

**No POV**

Skipper pushed Private out of the way, the ghost stabbed Skipper in the fin, making it bleed rapidly. It stung like a hornets poison bite in the water. He quickly grabbed Private and tried to swim, they tried to as fast as they could but then he felt moreblood trickle down his back and chest.

**Kowalski`s POV**

"Are you sure this will work?" Marlene asked she really wanted this adventure to end. Malene was honestly getting freaked out.

"I am sure" I said "but only if he gets on the boat."

They quickly got in their positions and waited. Waited quietly and patiently. Rico was known to not really be patient and go to the violent part but he tried his best. Marlene breathed rapidly and I squinted his eyes making sure I didnt do my math wrong (like I alsways seem to do).

Then after 10 minutes, Skipper and Private came up, followed by the ghost. It scared me to see Skipper not moving and covered with blood.

**OOOOH what do you think will happen? i know it`s short but i have to go do something i will try to come and do chapters more :) PLeasE RevIEW**


	14. Chapter 14 Sadness and Confession

**hi here is the next chapter ENJOY!**

**Kowalskis POV**

The ship rocked back and forth so continuously, it was making everyone seasick, not just me. I knew that we were going to have to act fast if we were going to have this plan work. Then suddenly the plan started. It was a short plan but it still seemed to be okay. I threw a metal bar at the ghost head making it faint. Rico then wrapped a rope around the metal bar and ghost, then he and Marlene pushed him of the edge. He was going to die a painful death I`m sure. No one celebrated though, instead we all went to Skipper. The problem was, it didnt look like Skipper more like a glob of blood. We tried to clean him up then put bandages around him, but the bandages quickly got red and soaked. So while Rico watched what was ahead and I drove, Private and Marlene tried to help Skipper as best as they When we got to New York again, Skipper still hasnt woken up.

**Marlenes POV**

We all stood there in the rain as Kowalski talked about Skipper,I tried not to cry but then again if I did, I wouldnt be the only one crying would i?

The next day it was raining worse then it was before, in fact we even had a tornado warning but i went to Skippers grave in the park anyways and went down on my knees. I put flowers on his grave and cried in the pouring rain.

"I`ll really miss you" I said "you were an amazing penguin, even though you didnt know how to have fun you were still a nice companion to be with. I`ll really miss you, in fact I never got to say... I love you, in fact i wish we couldve been more than friends."

I stopped crying when I heard someone say "I do to."

**That was a short chapter but whatever! that is the end of the story i hoped you liked it and tell me if you want a sequel or not, i am flexible either way :) PLEaSe ReVIew!**


End file.
